Summer of Snow
by Moira-Angela Darling
Summary: My first Hr/R fic! :) A spell gone wrong and an envious Draco? What's going on with Herm and Ron? (G/H as well)
1. Arrival of Pig 1

~~*Summer of Snow*~~ (So sorry for the corny title!)  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me ::sigh:: but I do own the plot! (Yippee!)  
  
A/N: All right this is my very first Hr/R fic. So please don't hurt me if it's bad! And review please! I'll never know unless you tell me! (  
  
It was just an ordinary day in the life of Hermione Granger (which mind you isn't very "ordinary" in the slightest! She was doing her Arithmancy homework, which was due the first day of school the next year. Hermione was entering her 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She sighed as she closed her Arithmancy book and she started gazing out of the window. "I can't believe that I'm not going back next year! What will I do?" Her parents were supportive of her witchcraft and the obvious choice was to do something in the wizarding world instead of in the muggle world as she had thought about before.  
  
As she sat gazing out the window a small dot was flying toward her. She could barely make it out. It came closer and closer until finally she could make out a tiny owl doing loop-de-loops through the air. Attached to the minute owl was a letter. The 18-year-old girl shrieked as she hurried to thrust open the window of her bedroom. The small owl flew straight in but didn't land anywhere. It just kept hovering and making noise. Hermione had quite a time catching it but she finally closed her long fingers over the tiny owl and it seemed to settle down a bit. She detached the letter (which was over twice the size of the bird she held in her hand) and read it. To her delight it was from one of her best friends.Ron Weasley.  
  
"Dear Hermione, So sorry I didn't write sooner but had a bit of trouble with pig. The bloody git wouldn't stay still! Finally I caught him though. Hopefully you didn't have too hard a time getting this from him! Anyway, I was just writing to tell you that mum says it's ok for you and Harry to come and stay for the rest of the summer! Isn't that wonderful? I can't wait to hear from you! Yours truly, Ron"  
  
Hermione smiled as she read the letter. It wasn't as though she didn't like her parents, au contraire she loved them! It just wasn't the same as the wizarding world, and she missed her friends dearly. So she couldn't contain her excitement when her parents granted her permission to leave for the remainder of the summer.  
  
She hurried up to her room to find Pig perched at the top of her dresser making all kinds of excited noises. She scribbled that she'd see Ron at his house two days from now (Wednesday) at his house (apparating was one of her new favorite things to do). She sent Pig back on his way and began to pack with thoughts of her friends running through her head.  
  
The days couldn't have passed slower for Hermione. She packed and repacked her trunk several times needing things that she had already packed etc. She also had to make sure that her Muggle clothes were in there securely. She had bought a whole new wardrobe on account of her "growth spurts" the past year. You couldn't really tell with the wizard robes on but in muggle clothing it was very obvious. She liked her new look, she had filled out in places and her hair was still curly but not frizzy as it had been. It reached about the middle of her back and curled the whole way down like a waterfall.  
  
On the day she was to leave she woke up early and did some last minute packing. "Books? Check! Clothes? Check! Robes? Check! Presents? Check! Wand.wand? Uh oh!" In a panic she searched for her wand but found it right where she had left it.on her bed. " Whew," she thought, "that was close!" And with that she disappeared downstairs to bid her parents adieu.  
  
  
  
Ron checked his watch for like the 300th time that day. "Will you relax?" said Harry "She'll be here!" "But she's late!!!! Hermione is NEVER late!" exclaimed Ron. Just as he finished his sentence a loud popping sound came from directly behind them. The two friends turned around to find their other best friend standing there in front of them. "Hey Hermione!" cried Harry as he ran up and gave her a hug. Hermione laughed and hugged him back. It was so good to see them again. Ron however just stood there, his mouth was hanging open and he was bright red. "Um, earth to Ron?" said Hermione and Harry at the same time. While they laughed Ron shook his head and said "Oh wow! Hey Hermione! You look great!" She twirled around for them and laughed. She heard Ginny Weasley say, "Strike a pose!" And she did. They all had a good laugh and forgot Ron's embarrassing staring incident. Yet, Harry couldn't help but notice the looks Ron cast in Hermione's direction when he thought no one was looking. He just smiled and pretended it was the first time he'd caught Ron ogling at their best friend. He knew it was only a matter of time before the two of them hooked up, and personally he couldn't wait!  
  
  
  
Well? Tell me honestly if it was bad. There'll be more R/Hr in the next chappy I PROMISE! But please review so I know there's an interest. No flames please but constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you!  
  
( /Moira 


	2. Evening at the Burrow 2

Chapter Two.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may remember from the books/movie.only the plot is my own (sigh)  
  
A/N: thank you to my two reviewers!!! ( It means a lot! I'll keep writing even if no one reviews only because I like writing this. Keep reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
The group (including Ginny) went inside to get Hermione's trunk into Ginny's room. The girls couldn't be happier to be sharing a room. Hermione, who was an only child, enjoyed the younger girls company. Also Ginny, who was the only girl besides her mother, was happy to have a girl to "talk about things" with. So, while the boys hauled her heavy trunk up the rickety slanted steps the girls whispered excitedly behind them. As soon as the boys had left the room the girls squealed with laughter. Harry who was standing outside the door after closing it smiled. He knew what Ginny was telling Hermione. Harry had just told Ginny about his feelings for her and they had begun seeing each other (much to Ron's dismay) only a few weeks ago.  
  
"I can't believe Harry FINALLY asked you to go steady!!!!" squealed a disbelieving Hermione. "Miss Granger!" said Ginny in her best 'mother' voice "I do not see why you are so shocked! After all I am quite a catch!" At this both girls collapsed with giggles and they talked about what they had been up to all summer. "You know," said Ginny, "I really think Ron's gone completely mad." Hermione paused while she considered his earlier actions, "No, no, I don't think he's completely off the deep end yet. Something's on his mind though. I wish I knew what it was." The younger girl smiled as she spotted the far off, dreamy look on her friend's face that she had seen so many times. She was thinking about Ron again. "It's up to me and Harry then" thought Ginny, "We'll get them to see what they feel for each other." She smiled and just as Hermione asked her what was so funny Mrs. Weasley's voice floated up the stairs calling for dinner.  
  
They sat outside because it was so nice at that time of the year. They had a lovely meal laid out before them and Hermione looked beautiful. (Ron was thinking the same thing) He was seated next to his brothers Fred and George who were living at home until they could move out on their own (once they founded their Joke Shop). Hermione was seated across from him and Ginny and Harry next to her. They were carrying on quite a conversation about N.E.W.T.S. and Ginny looked scared out of her mind. But as soon as Harry put his arm around her she looked comforted. Ron still wasn't used to the sight of Harry and his sister together but he'd have to get used to it as long as he didn't catch them snogging or anything. The meal went on for a while with Ron casting longing looks at Hermione when he thought she wasn't looking. But once he looked up to be locked in his seat by a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking right back at him. He smiled and went back to eating but he knew his ears were bright red. Ginny and Harry shared knowing looks.  
  
After dinner (as was custom at the Weasley household) the twins set off Filibuster Fireworks. Harry and Ginny looked extremely comfortable sitting in each other's arms and Ron and Hermione (without realizing it) were becoming extremely jealous of them. Not that they were upset, but they were lonely and didn't want to admit it. Hermione politely excused herself and said she had a bit of a headache and went into the house. The rest of them followed soon after only to find Hermione asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake her they all crept up to their rooms and Ron brought down a blanket and a pillow for her. As he covered her gently with the blanket he noticed a stray piece of hair falling over her face and tucked it behind her ear. As he did this Hermione rolled over.right onto Ron's hand! "Oh this is a fine pickle!" thought Ron. But then just as he thought it was hopeless she rolled over again and sighed a peaceful little sigh and her breathing (and Ron's) returned to normal.  
  
He found himself standing there watching her sleep for about 5 minutes until Harry came to the top of the stairs. "Oy! Ron! What are you doing? Watching a snail race?" Ron laughed and went upstairs to bed.  
  
A/N: Ok Sorry. I'm still setting up the story but I swear to you that it WILL get better! I promise! ( PLEASE review? It only takes a trifle of your time and it makes me happy. ( Thank you!!!  
  
  
  
( /Moira 


	3. Purple tongues and practice Spells 3

Chapter Three:  
  
Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own anything in this story except the plot.  
  
A/N: All right! More reviews! Thanks so much! You guys keep me going (honest). So, Keep up the reviewing! This chapter hopefully will get more of the story going. The last few chappy's were just setting up the story. Without further "a doo" (as my sister says) here's chapter three!  
  
The next morning when Hermione woke up she wondered for a split second where she was and then remembered. She was on the Weasley's old, moth eaten, and yet comfortable sofa. She wondered where she had gotten the blanket but didn't have time to think about it because just then Mrs. Weasley came in and wished her a "good morning". Hermione slowly sat up and went upstairs to Ginny's room to change her clothes.  
  
She walked up the stairs and turned the knob of Ginny's room. Just as she did so she heard a sort of scuffling coming from inside. When Hermione opened the door she saw Harry sitting on her bed and Ginny sitting on her own. Ginny's hair was a little mussed and Harry's glasses were askew on his face. Hermione only laughed and told Harry he could come back after she was done changing. Her friend grinned his friendly grin and walked out, winking at Ginny on the way. "Oh please 'mione! Don't tell Ron!" the girl shrieked. Just then Ron stuck his head in the door and said, "Don't tell me what?" Ginny froze and looked pleadingly at Hermione. She knew that her friend would cover for her, and she did. "Oh, Ginny told me what she was getting you for Christmas and she told me not to tell you." Hermione managed to stammer. She wasn't used to lying but she knew it would just make it worse to tell Ron what she had, uh.walked in on. "Oh, ok. Thanks in advance Gin!" smiled Ron and he walked away. "Maybe NOW I can change in peace!" cried Hermione sarcastically. Ginny grinned at her and said she'd need to change too for the day. They both changed into jean shorts and tank tops because it was still summer weather and really hot.  
  
They walked downstairs and found the boys (all four of them including the twins) had gone outside to play around. The girls decided to eat their breakfast and go outside to join them. They finished and walked outside to Fred and George putting on a demonstration of their new tricks for their joke shop. They preformed them on each other, but the only thing was, they had invented the anti-dotes for all of their pranks. "Are you going to sell those too?" Harry had asked. The twins replied, "What would be the fun in that?" Fred was now putting some sort of color changing spell on George that when anytime he'd say the word "Quidditch" he'd change colors. Right now he was a lovely shade of purple-blue. As the girls sat down George chugged the anti-dote, which made everything but his tongue turn back to normal. They all laughed. "Don't laugh!" cried George in despair, "What is Katie going to think?" At this they all laughed harder. Katie Bell and George were the longest running couple in their Hogwarts graduating class, and the friends all knew that Katie would marry George even if his tongue was an odd shade of purple-blue.  
  
"We don't have anymore tricks.unless you all want to be guinea pigs?" said Fred. The four friends shook their heads violently. All of them thinking of what horrid pranks these two tricksters had up their sleeves. "All right, all right. We get the picture." George said enticingly trying to get them to ask what it was. When they didn't ask the troublesome two went inside to try to fix George's tongue color. And the four were left alone. "So, what do your guys want to do?" asked Ginny. The boys shrugged and Hermione thought. They sat there in silence listening to the shrieks of laughter coming from the house. (Mrs. Weasley thought purple-blue tongues were hilarious obviously.) "OH!" cried Hermione all of a sudden, "guess who wrote me a letter asking me to come visit him!" she couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing. Ron's heart sank as he thought of Viktor Krum. "Vikky?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione just kept laughing and shook her head. "Who then?" asked Harry. "D-D-" she couldn't get out the name because she was laughing to hard. "DRACO!" she finally managed. The four laughed very hard at this. There was a story behind it of course. Last year for the potions final Snape made all of the students prepare a love potion. Draco had made the mistake of tasting it and falling in love with the first person he saw.which unfortunately was Hermione. Ever since then he had written her poems and enchanted a violin to play romantic music under her window every night until she smashed it. Everyone knew that Draco would never be the same after the death eaters were caught and his father was thrown into Azkaban. He had gone a little soft. He wasn't afraid to be caught doing his father thought was wrong. He had loosened up a bit and wasn't such a prat. But it was still Malfoy. The friends had a great laugh at this and decided to practice some magic. (Ginny couldn't of course but Harry, Ron, and Hermione could) Harry made a daisy in the field grow to the size of a small bear, Hermione made Ron float in the air and transfigured his shoes into pink fuzzy bunny slippers (A/N: nice touch huh? He he he) Ron sat there for a moment before rolling back his sleeves and saying an incantation none of the three had heard before. "Bonne wintarum, vinite vochhi!" What happened next was amazing.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! :) (Sorry) Well I didn't get where I wanted to with this chapter but it'll do. The romance is coming I PROMISE. Oh and please no flames about Draco! Thanks! And keep reviewing!  
  
  
  
  
  
( /Moira 


	4. Author's Note 4

Just a little note from me!!!!  
  
::Ducks to avoid tomatoes and other rotten smelly stinky veggies!::  
  
Please don't hurt me! I know I haven't updated in an age and a half but I've been rather busy (I know all authors say that but this is serious!) In that time however I've been writing this story on paper and have completed it! ( Good thing too b/c I have a feeling some of you aren't very happy with my not posting for a while AND leaving a cliffie. SO SORRY! But I'll be posting every single day until my story is completed! ( So, be on the look out b/c my story will be updated EVERY DAY!!! I promise! Well, I'm going to work on copying to the computer from my notebook the story I'm Sure all of you are waiting to read (hahaha). And while you're waiting for this story (I'm sure you're on the edge of your seats! Hold on to the computer desk for balance.) GO READ HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX!!! ( ( ( ( ( (Thank you J.K. for coming through!()  
  
Lots of Love!!!  
  
Moira 


	5. Achoo! Bless you! 5

Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: Guess who owns Harry Potter? Not me! That would be J.K. Rowling. (Kudos to all of you who got that one right hehe) But who owns the plot? ME!!!! So please don't take it. Thank you!  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! How've you been? I've been extremely busy so I haven't been able to write for a while. But ta-da! Here I am! ( Back and ready to roll. So here's the continuation of that dreaded cliffhanger I so meanly gave you guys last time (. Sorry! Here you go!  
  
"Bonne wintarum, vinite vochhi!" Cried Ron. The other three comrades didn't know what to expect from this spell and when they looked around it seemed as if nothing had happened. Then Ron started laughing. "Ron? Was that an actual spell?" asked Hermione. But in the middle of her sentence she felt something cold on her shoulder. Then another. They were small pangs of cold then changing to wetness. "Hey!" she cried, "That feels like snow!" Her friends were all laughing at her with surprise. "You can't get anything past you Hermione!" laughed Harry. As they were laughing she looked up and started laughing too. "It IS snow!" Then without knowing it she started what was to be the biggest snowball fight in the history of the wizarding world. She enchanted a snowball to rise up "Wingardium Leviosa" she muttered under her breath. Then she made it float with her wand (which was hidden in her shorts pocket) right above Ron's head. He didn't notice it until it was too late. BAM! "Jiminy!" he croaked. The cold ball of show covered his red hair and his shoulder. "HEY!" He cried. "Ack!" cried Ginny. Harry had thrown a snowball at her and it went right on her bare leg. "THAT"S COLD!!!!" she screeched. "Ginny, you should know by now that snow is cold.what year are you in for crying out loud?" Ron was doubled over with laughter when he said this. But he wouldn't be laughing for long because Harry had snuck up behind him and shoveled 2 handfuls of snow right down the back of his shirt. "OY! That's not fair! We could've had an alliance.but I guess it's.EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!" With that the 4 of them ran to separate parts of the yard and started to build forts. After 5 hours of constant battles of snowballs and very cold icicles going into shirts pants and socks (yes, socks) there were 4 soaking wet and freezing cold friends in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen. "Look Ron," said Hermione, "it's still snowing." Indeed it was; soft swirling bits of cold were floating down to the ground in what would have been a warm breeze. "Yeah. Isn't it beautiful?" Ron replied. "It sure is." Said Harry, but he wasn't looking at the snow, his eyes were on a beautiful young redheaded Weasley (NO NOT RON! GINNY!!!) They stood at the window staring out at the snow in wonderment that it should have been 80 degrees out, then."RONALD! GINNY! HERMIONE! HARRY!!!!!" They all swirled around to find a very scared looking Mrs. Weasley. She had been in Diagon Alley and had just apperated home. "WHAT IS GOING ON??? WHY ARE YOU ALL WET AND SHIVERING!?" she cried. In a matter of minutes Ron and Ginny's mother had all of them in dry clothes, blankets, and sitting by a roaring fire. The four of them were drinking hot chocolate in old mugs. It was quite good, of course all magic hot chocolate is. "A- choo!" this sound came from Hermione, followed by 3 "Bless you"s. "A-choo!" this time the noise came from Ron. "Bless you" the other three chorused. At hearing the sneezing, which after the first two didn't stop for a moment, Mrs. Weasley rushed in and put her soapy hands on Ron and Hermione's foreheads. After checking those two she rushed over to Ginny and Harry and did the same, leaving soap bubbles on each forehead. "I suspected as much." She said. "You all have colds. And it serves you right too! Just for that I'm going to let you go. Nope no magic Ronald! Serves you all right. It'll run it's course in due time. Until then, to bed all of you!" With that the 4 friends marched up the steps the their respective rooms. Mrs. Weasley smiled when she looked out the window. "Ron's favorite season always was winter" She shook her head and went back to the dishes. Meanwhile the 2 girls decided that it would be more fun to stick together through this and went to visit the boys, after all they ALL had colds so they wouldn't infect each other. And so, off they went down the hall.  
  
A/N: That's all for now! Sorry guys but I had a party to go to last night so I couldn't update right away (OK OK I'm SORRY! I REALLY AM!) Anyways I hope you liked it! Vels: They're in their last year of school and are now of age, they can do magic (well Ginny can't) Thanks for reviewing! ( 


	6. The new and improved Chess game 6

A/N: If I owned Harry Potter I would know what happens in all 7 books and wouldn't be frantically fretting about finishing OoTP! (I CAN"T PUT IT DOWN BUT HAVE NO TIME TO READ IT!) Sigh.If only I had a time turner...  
  
Last time: Meanwhile the 2 girls decided that it would be more fun to stick together through this and went to visit the boys, after all they ALL had colds so they wouldn't infect each other. And so, off they went down the hall.  
  
Hermione knocked on the door that was next to the bathroom. "Come in!" Replied a nasally voice from within the room. Wrapped in quilts the two girls entered. Everyone seemed to have had the same idea about changing into their pajamas. (A/N: I find that's the best thing to do when you are sick ()  
  
Hermione took a moment to look around Ron's room. It wasn't as if she hadn't been in there before but it always had fascinated her for some reason. The sloping roof was higher at the door and slowly descended until it hit the wall where the two windows were on the other side. The ceiling was covered in Chudley Cannons Posters. And on a small bulletin board was tacked a pendant for that same team as well as a Gryffindor emblem and there in the corner was her own face smiling back at her. She had her arms around Harry on her right and Ron on her left. They all seemed to be laughing and having a great time. She remembered the day that picture was taken.  
  
It had been a hot summer day and the three of them had decided to take a dip in Hermione's pond. It was right outside the house and it had really been an accident. Ron had gotten behind Harry somehow, between him and the pond. Hermione saw this and knew instantly what to do. With a quick shove Harry was toppling backwards, waving his arms to try and keep balance as he tripped over Ron. A mighty splash told the other two they had done their job. "Your turn now Hermione!" yelled Ron. "What?! NO!" cried Hermione as Ron picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded on his back laughing and screaming "NO! NO! NO!" But it was no use. Within seconds Harry had company in the pond. All three of them were laughing as Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. They began to climb out of the water toward Ron who was doubled over laughing and really didn't see them until it was too late. They each grabbed an arm and with tremendous effort (mostly on Harry's part) flung him too into the water. They both jumped back in and had a smashing water battle. When they had gotten out Mr. Weasley brought out towels for them and also a camera. A new muggle invention he had confiscated from a boy named Colin Creevey. (A/N: he gave it back! Don't worry!) "Come on you three, just one picture. This kaemer- whatzit has to go back to that boy tomorrow. Bad luck his brother jinxed it. Oh well no harm now, just one!" he said. Then the three of them, sopping wet, had posed for this picture.  
  
"Earth to Hermione!" sneezed Ginny. "Are you planning on sitting down then?" said Ron. She spun around to face the two beds that were cramped in Ron's tiny room. Ginny had taken the spot next to Harry on his cot and the obvious thing to do was exactly what she did.plop down next to Ron on his bed. "So," said Harry, "what are we going to do now?" The four of them glanced around looking for inspiration to answer Harry's question. "I know!" Said Ron. "Let's play chess!" The other three groaned. "That's boring! Besides, there are 4 of us! Chess is a 2 person game." Said Ginny. "Well, let's invent a new way to play then." Suggested Ron. The others agreed. "Let's see.first off we can play on teams so all 4 of us can play. We'll alternate taking turns on a team so everyone gets to move. To make it interesting, if your team loses a piece the opposing team gets to dare the both of you to do something." This was all Ron's suggestion. The other three looked at each other and agreed. "This should be VERY interesting." Thought Harry and Ginny at the same time. Let the games BEGIN!  
  
A/N: sorry it's so short guys but I'm going to finish OoTP TONIGHT! I will finish it! I WILL I WILL I WILL! Right.so er.do me a favor and review ok? It'll make Moira very very happy and maybe she'll stop talking in 3rd person! ( She says to hit the review button.PLEASE!!!!! Danke!  
  
Love, Moira 


	7. So close! buta visitor? 7

A/N: I don't know how this chapter is going to come out. Honestly I've never done a scene like this before.so here it goes! P.S. If you have not figured out that I do not own Harry Potter and anything affiliated with him you need to wear tinfoil on your head so we know who you are! (This joke is borrowed from Lewis Black thank you)  
  
"You first Harry, because I'm so good you two will need the head start." Ron said. The youngest Weasley scowled but agreed. Harry looked at the board "Pawn to E6." He commanded. (A/N: I do not know the exact spacing on a chessboard so I don't know if some of the moves are legal. Just go with it.) "Your turn!" exclaimed a very excited Ginny. She was plotting what to make her brother and her friend do. Hermione just looked at the younger girl with insecurity in her eyes. "What is she planning?" She thought to herself. A smirk from across the board told Hermione all she needed to know. "She wouldn't." Hermione inwardly gasped. Staring at Ginny, Hermione didn't realize that Ron and Harry were looking at her. "'Moine," Ron called waving a hand in front of her face, "it's your turn." "Oh, oh, yes of course. Erm, knight to G5." Hermione responded. "No!" cried Ron. Ginny giggled and Harry just smirked. "Well, mate, looks like you two get a dare!" Harry said smugly. Ginny said, "I'll take this one! I dar." But what she dared them to do they did not hear.  
  
At that moment there was a clattering noise coming from downstairs. They all looked at each other in silence thinking they would soon hear Mrs. Weasley scolding Fred and George. Yet, they heard no noise but that of a small shuffling noise then 2 pairs of feet coming up the steps. "Ronnie dear! There's someone here to see you!" Mrs. Weasley called. The huddled bunch in Ron's room looked at each other each asking with their eyes whom that could possibly be. With a swift movement the door swung open and all 4 of them gasped and Hermione let out a small shriek. There.standing in the doorway was the presence of a tall boy with white hair and striking gray eyes and something they had never seen on this particular face.a grin. "MALFOY?????" gasped Ron.  
  
A/N: I know this is really short but I am VERY short on time right now. I apologize and I PROMISE there will be a longer chappy next time! Review please??? PLEASE?????  
  
Moira 


End file.
